Midway (I)
The Midway space station is a Federation starbase that is located in the intergalactic void between the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies and serves as the midpoint of the intergalactic gate bridge and primary support base for Starbase Atlantis and the Atlantis Expedition. Interior Structurally, the station was built around the two Stargates, and its interior was dominated by a single expansive gate room. However, isolated rooms had been installed along either side of the structure, divided into two floors. The gates themselves were located in between these levels, accessible by ramps. Due to the two gates' close proximity to each other, a work-around had to be created so that the Pegasus gate would not supersede the Milky Way gate, allowing both to dial. The other rooms included small living quarters for the personnel, and travelers between the galaxies, as well as at least one weapons room. Stargate operations were monitored by a control room on the upper level of the station. There was also an airlock which included EV suits and a Puddle Jumper in case of an evacuation. History At the time the gate bridge was completed in 2381, the space station existed as a skeletal framework built around two Stargates, the terminal points of the Milky Way and Pegasus sections of the gate bridge. Enough space was provided for a Puddle Jumper to rest in between the two gates. When the Asurans briefly took control of Starbase Atlantis in 2381, Major General Henry Landry made plans to destroy the still-incomplete station with a quantum torpedo. This plan was however not carried out and construction of the station continued. By late 2382, the station had been completed to the point that it supported life; the final stages of its construction were personally supervised by Colonel Samantha Carter and Dr. Bill Lee. During the efforts, the artificial gravity briefly failed, but was eventually repaired. It was possible to communicate in real time between the Midway station and people at other gates in the Pegasus galaxy; when the went missing following a mission, the kept communications with the Midway station to assist in locating the missing ship. After a Kirsan fever breakout on Starbase Atlantis, travel between the galaxies was conducted solely over the Midway station, with a 24-hour quarantine imposed on every traveler. While the Atlantis Expedition worked together with a Wraith (later named Todd), he hacked into Dr. Rodney McKay's computer and found out about the station. He either shared this information with other Wraith, or, had it stolen from him. Several months later a group of Wraith were able to dial the station and take it over. Afterwards, a Wraith team was sent to Earth but they were pursued and eliminated by Ronon Dex and Typhuss James Kira, who had been visiting Midway in preparation for Ronon's upcoming interview with the International Oversight Advisory. Before more Wraith could be sent to the Human homeworld, Colonel John Sheppard and a strike team defeated all the Wraith on the station, but during this process the self-destruct system was inadvertently activated by Dr. Peter Kavanagh. Since it couldn't be stopped, the survivors were evacuated onto a Puddle Jumper and later rescued by the during its return trip to Starbase Atlantis around a week later. Midway station was destroyed following a Wraith attack in 2383. A replacement station, Midway (II) was constructed in 2384. By 2384 the station had been rebuild and served as the major hub of intergalactic travel, but with stricter protocols in order to prevent another incursion by the Wraith. Crew Commanding officer *Fleet Captain May'Ran Angelus (2379-2383) First officer *Captain Talas Shran (2379-2383) Security Chief *Commander Lyra Cyrelle (2379-2383) Category:Federation starbases Category:Space stations Category:Starbases